Petit elfe inattendu
by Isil-gawien
Summary: Suite à un accident de potion, harry devient un petit elfe dans la terre du milieu, rencontre 13 nains, un hobbit et un magicien.
1. prologue

**Petit elfe inattendu**

prologue :

« Deux tours dans le sens de l' aiguille d'une montre et quatre à l'inverse »

Un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert lisait consciencieusement les inscriptions de son livre, tout en surveillant le chaudron qui bouillonnait. Harry Potter est un élève de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard situé en Écosse. Le jeune harry eu été surprit le jour où il reçut sa lettre, toute sa vie son oncle et sa tante l'avait élevé dans l' inexistence de la magie. C'est pourquoi qu'a chaque événement étrange qu'il provoquait, sa famille le punissait en l'enfermant dans son placard sans manger. Depuis la mort de ses parents il vivait avec sa seule famille existante qui le traitait comme un délinquant et un serviteur alors que son cousin était chouchouté. Il n'avait parlé de son enfance qu'a ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione tous les deux à Griffondor. Il c'était lui-même adapté dans la maison des courageux, essayant de rattraper son retard.

Harry était en ce moment même en classe de potion, dirigé d'une main de fer par le professeur Rogue. Ils étaient au mois de février, et dès le premier jour ils se sont détestés.

Il regarda la couleur de sa préparation sachant d'avance que ce n'était pas le résultât prévu. Le professeur fonçait dans sa direction, faisant voler sa cape noire telle une chauve-sourie.

« Potter ! Êtes vous ignorant au point de ne pas savoir lire des instructions claires ? Vous avez laissé votre chaudron sur le feu en rajoutant les limaces à cornes alors que vous devez l'éteindre ! 50 points en moins pour votre incompétence ! »

Malfoy se ficha de lui ouvertement, le garçon blond était un sang-pur d'une grande famille et étant un serpentard, c'était un rival.

Discutant avec ses amis il remarqua trop tard le blondinet, Crabbe et Goyle lancer des ingrédients vers lui.

Ce fut le chaos.

Les ingrédients rentrèrent au contacte de la potion foiré, le mélange bleu pale tourna au jaune vif lui explosant au visage avant d'avoir pu s'éloigner.

« HARRY ?! »

Hermione Granger regarda partout autour de sois, son ami avait disparu.

…...

Il ouvrit les yeux, pensant qu'il devait être dans une infirmerie s'il n'avait pas une touffe d'herbe sous son nez.

Herbe ?

Harry se releva brusquement tenant sa baguette d'une main ferme. Il était dans une prairie avec arbres, ruisseaux et fleurs à l' horizon. Mais pas d'habitations.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

C'était une voix enfantine qui sortit de sa gorge, paniqué il regarda ses minuscules mains et sa robe de sorcier beaucoup trop grande. Ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus au nid d'oiseaux habituels, ils étaient longs et fins. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut ses oreilles pointues.

Il cria.

**Hello, voici ma nouvelle fic, j'adore quand harry devient un petit elfe, mais d'habitude il arrive dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux cette fois ce sera dans le hobbit. Pauvre petit entouré de nains... Si cela vous plaît laisser une petite review, et si vous avez des suggestion de prénoms elfique pour harry, donnez les moi:)**

**désolé pour les fautes**


	2. Chapter 1Un nouveau monde, un nouveau no

**Petit elfe inattendu**

chapitre 1 : Un nouveau monde, un nouveau nom

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'un groupe de nains dirigé par le roi Thorin ecu-de-chêne avait recruté un hobbit dans leur voyage. Gandalf le gris leur avait conseillé Bilbo comme cambrioleur pour récupérer leur montagne des mains(ou griffes) du dragon Smaug.

« Fili, Kili occupez-vous des poneys et surtout, restez près d'eux. » ordonna Thorin à ses neveux pendant que tous se hâter à la mise en place du camp.

« Un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici » marmonna le magicien examinant la maison anéantie près d'eux. « Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route. Nous pourrions aller jusqu'à la vallée cachée. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'approcherai pas de cet endroit » insista Thorin sous le regard désapprobateur du vieil homme.

« Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous aiderions, nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils... »

« Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils ! »

« Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire, le seigneur Elrond peut nous aider. »

« Vraiment ? Un dragon attaque Erebor, quels aides avons nous reçu des elfes ! » répliqua-t'il comme s'il crachait du venin en pronnoncant ce mot. « Les orcs pillent la Moria et nos terres sacrées, les elfes regardent et ne font rien. Et je devrais aller voir ceux qui ont trahi mon grand-père. Qui ont trahi mon père. »

« Vous n' êtes ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassez le passé. »

« J'ignorai qu'elle vous appartenait ! » répondit il sèchement les yeux dans ceux du magicien.

Ce dernier soupira, marchant à vive allure -ce qui pourrait étonner vu son âge- en dehors du camp.

« Tout va bien ? Où allez vous Gandalf ? » s'étonna le jeune Hobbit

« Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui ait la tête sur les épaules. »

« Et qui est ? »

« Moi monsieur Sacquet! J'ai eu assez affaire aux nains pour aujourd'hui »

…...

Des arbres, encore des arbres, de l'herbe, de l'herbe partout, et encore plus d'herb- oh non, c'est des fleurs ! Voici en gros la pensée actuelle de notre petit survivant.

Après avoir crié, pleuré comme l'enfant qu'il était maintenant, il avait décidé d'explorer la région à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Il erre dans une forêt, qui n'était sûrement pas celle de Poudlard, soupirant de désespoir.

« Hermione et Ron doivent être inquiet, Dumbledore ne me laissera pas en pleine nature. Il faut que je trouve des renseignements et avec un peu de chance je trouverai d'autre sorciers qui me permettront d'utiliser leur hibou... »

C'était dans ces moments là qu'il voudrait sa chouette, Hagrid lui avait fait son premier cadeau cet été. Depuis, Hedwige était sa plus fidèle amie. Mais aujourd'hui il était seul, dans un autre corps. Tellement petit -probablement d'un enfant de 2 ans ½ - il était certain qu'il finirait par mourir de faim.

L'enfant sortait de ses idées noires en entendant un craquement de brindilles.

Apeuré il sauta dans un buisson, mais il garda un œil sur le vieil homme fumant sa pipe. Celui ci ressemblait énormément à son directeur, ils ont un air de famille.

Yeux bleu pétillants. Longue Barbe. Un étrange bâton. Une robe grise qui descendait à ses chevilles. Cet inconnu devait être sorcier ! Le griffondor quitta sa cachette improvisée pour foncer vers lui, pleurant à l'idée de ne plus être seul.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? »

Un doux sourire en direction de l'enfant pour le rassurer, le fait que gandalf soit surprit fut un euphémisme. Il était choqué de trouver un si minuscule garçon vêtu seulement d'une longue chemise et d'un pull qui traînait sur le sol. Le petit affreusement maigre aux traits délicats et ayant les yeux les plus verts qu'il n'ait vus, sautiller d'un pied à l'autre mal à l'aise. Ses longs cheveux noirs ne cachaient pas la pointe de ses oreilles.

Le jeune était un elfe ! Le magicien en lâcha sa pipe, s'attendant à ce qu'il soit sous l'influence d'une illusion et qu'il disparaisse tout seul. Apparemment il était réel... Par les Valars, la fille du seigneur Elrond était la plus jeune elfe, aucune autre naissance n'a eu lieu ensuite ! Il ne savait rien à propos de ce miracle, mais il allait le découvrir.

« Bonjour, je suis Gandalf le gris. Quel est ton nom mon enfant et où sont tes parents? »

Il lui avoua tout, son nom, ses parents décédés par un mage noir, sa vie chez sa tante et son oncle, les événements étranges quand il se trouvait en danger, sa lettre pour poudlard, le chemin de traverse, ses amis, Malfoy, les griffondor, le chien à trois têtes, le troll d' Halloween, les serpentards, Malfoy, le Quidditch, sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il sortit de sa poche en même temps que sa baguette, les cours, Malfoy, les potions et l' explosion causée par Malfoy.

Essoufflé, il s' arrêta regardant le vieil homme à ses côtés. Il était tellement en colère qu'il n'a cessé de se plaindre du blond.

Gandalf fut fasciné par l'existence d'un monde remplit de sorcier -pas tous gentils certes- mais en même temps il était inquiet. Il ignorait comment aider cet enfant. Il demanda au jeune de 11 ans quelques explications sur sa magie qui était bien différente de la sienne.

« Et bien Harry, tu vas venir avec moi. Je suis actuellement dans une quête avec des nains et un hobbit. Les nains n'aiment pas les elfes, mais ils ne feront aucun mal à un enfant. Je te propose de me suivre, il ne faut pas rester dans ces terres sauvages. Cependant il te faudra un nouveau nom. »

« QUOI ?! »

« Il vaut mieux que tous ignorent l'existence de l'autre monde, et si un petit elfe à un nom humain cela attira l'attention. Déjà que tu vas en avoir car tu est le seul enfant, vaut mieux ne pas en rajouter. Que penses-tu de Lintor ?»

Harry réfléchie, Gandalf avait raison, et puis il n'aimait pas tellement attirer l' attention.

« Pourquoi Lintor? » Ce prénom était plutôt joli, mais d'après le magicien ici les noms qualifient souvent la personne.

Et d'un sourire malicieux, il indiqua le front marqué de l'éclaire.

…...

Pendant ce temps, un délicieux fumer remplit une clairière, digne de bonne viandes grillées... Du moins pour des trolls.

Les nains avaient étaient capturés lorsque les trolls s'étaient emparés des poneys et du hobbit. Ils avaient étaient forcés à stopper le combat pour sauver la vie du cambrioleur. A présent la moitié était dans un sac, l'autre sur une brochette ou un kebab nains.

Voulant gagner du temps Bilbo les avait engagés dans une discution sur je site : ''l'art culinaire de la viande des nains'' fin de la citation.

« J'ai des parasites gros comme moi ! »

« Et moi j'ai des parasites, d'énormes parasites ! »

Et là ? Et bien pour éviter de se faire croquer, tous rentraient dans le jeu de Bilbo en faisant croire qu'ils avaient une invasion de vers.

Au mêmes moments, les deux magiciens étaient sur place. Harry sortit sa baguette se souvenant du troll à Halloween. Cette fois ils étaient trois.

"_Wingardium Leviosa" _

Un rocher se souleva, retombant brutalement sur la tête d'un des monstres. Ses compagnons ignorent alors les nains, cherchant à comprendre avec leur QI limité ce qui arrive à la victime.

« Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! »

La lumière du soleil transforma les créatures en pierre, ne restait que les nains attachés hurlant leur joie, gandalf sur sa roche brisée et Harry qui se faufila discrètement vers l' istari.

Une fois tous libéré, et habillés il guida son nouveau protégé vers le groupe.

« Mes amis » commença-t-il sous les yeux curieux « Je vous présente le jeune Lintor. »

**Bonjour/bonsoir ! Merci d'avoir lu mon 1er chapitre, n'hésitait pas à mettre une petite review pour m'encourager, surtout que je poste ce chapitre pendant mes révisions pour les oraux (et oui je passe mon bac cette année ^^) sachez que je vous répondrais toujours au chapitre suivant :) désolé en cas de fautes...**

**réponse aux reviews :**

**Mordollwen Castiel:le premier commentaire (*0*) **

**merci, j'espère que je serais à la hauteur de tes espérances **

**Guest : amusante oui car je rajoute toujours des touches de comédie dans mes fics, mais il y aura des moment sérieux avec les batailles etc... ;)**

**merci :D**

**Akayui merci beaucoup**

**et ba la voilà !**

**loubega:merci, j'espère que cela continuera à te plaire**

**Melior Silverdjane:hello, je vois t'est venu voir ma fic :) **

**ba merci, que veux tu que je te dise à par cela ? Chou oui, les petit elfes c'est chou(x) XD (et oui moi ça me fait penser au légume ! /**reçoit une tomate /** )**

**en tout cas t'a vu que c'est le nom que tu m'a dit ? Sérieusement j'aimai pas sairon, mais lintor me plaisait bien :D merci du coup de mains, entre auteurs faut bien s'entraider ! :D**

**bye**

**Guest : non seulement t'aime, tu pose une review et essaye de m'aider, comment dire merci ?:D**

**J'avoue cependant que je n'ai pas choisis parmi tes proposition, j'espère que t'est pas vexé. En gros :**

**-Aeglos:déjà le nom d'une arme**

**-Celeborn : c'est le nom du seigneur de Lorien**

**-Aldaron:j'ai hésiter à le choisir, je l'aimais bien, mais je ne trouver pas de raison sur pourquoi gandalf l'aurait ainsi nommé. Mais je le garde de coté, les noms sa manque toujours pour les OC/personnages secondaires. Donc ça pourrait ressortir dans l'histoire ;)**


	3. Chapter 3:La caverne aux trésors

**Petit elfe inattendu**

réponse aux reviews :

Mordollwen Castiel:merci:) j'avoue, ça doit être trop mignon ! XD

Melior Silverdjane : merci quand même pour le nom^^ oui, il peut utiliser sa magie. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il n'est qu'en 1ère année donc il sait pas grand chose XD Néanmoins il utilisera parfois des sorts, mais je ne sais pas en quelle années il a apprit... Donc ne pas s'étonner en voyant un sort de 2ème année, ok ? T'inquiète pas, personne n'a envie de faire de mal à un petit enfant, surtout s'il est sous la protection de gandalf ;)

Akayui:ravie que t'aime :D

et bien tu verra la rencontre harry/nain dans ce chapitre. Quand aux elfes c'est plus tard^^

merci pour tes encouragements !

BlackCerise : merci, mais que veux tu... Je suis sadique de finir comme cela ! X) s'habituer à son nouveau corps ? Disons qu'il n'a pas le choix de toute façon ;)

à bientôt

BakaNekow:ne t' inquiète pas, je continue ! ^^

loubega:merci. Ah bon ? Et ben ravie que t'aime bien^^ j'espère continuer à satisfaire

Marion:et oui il est adorable ! (rien qu'a l'imaginer j'ai envie de lui faire un câlin!)

merci

Lilith Pond : du calme, la voilà la suite ! X)

merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Je suis bien contente que mes oraux se sont terminé ! En tous cas je suis plutôt satisfaite de moi sauf dans une matière... ^^'

yuseiko-chan : hé hé :) et bien la voilà !

Merci pour tous les reviews/Favs/Follows

**chapitre 2 : La caverne aux trésors **

« Mes amis » commença-t-il sous les yeux curieux « Je vous présente le jeune Lintor. »

Le fait que Harry se sentait stressé était un euphémisme . Il n'osait plus bouger devant les regards curieux, étonnaient ou bien grognons des nains. Bien que plus petits que Gandalf, ils restaient plus grands que lui. Malgré la confiance envers le magicien gris, il ressert sa baguette marmonnant sur un sort qu'il pourrait utiliser. Les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient montré un enchantement facile qui ferait faire des pirouettes de danseuses classiques. Un peu ridicule certes, mais ça lui permettrait de fuir en cas de danger.

Les autres laissèrent passer un nain, qui traversa le groupe telle Moise devant la mer rouge.

Il était grand pour son espèce, avait des cheveux noirs tressés et des yeux bleus qui semblaient l'examiner. Le regard curieux sur son visage se transforma en surprise, en colère puis en incompréhension devant ses oreilles.

« Que fait un enfant elfe avec vous gandalf? »

Vu comment il a craché le nom de mes semblables avec dégoût, il ne devait pas les apprécier pensa le garçon.

« J'ai trouvé ce jeune dans la forêt Thorin. Il est seul et orphelin. Je pensais l'amener auprès des siens, cet endroit n'est pas sécuritaire pour un petit. »

Thorin se calma à ces mots. Comment un si petit garçon pouvait survivre seul avec les Orcs autours ? Le simple fait qu'il soit en pleine nature sans protection est étonnant. Les naissances elfes sont rares, il est connu que tous surprotègent leurs enfants. Si les elfes apprenaient qu'il abandonnait l'un d'eux, il n'était pas certain de survivre à leur vengeance. Bien qu'il déteste ces végétariens aux grandes oreilles, il ne laisserait pas un enfant mourir. Le petit au regard perdu lui rappelait ses neveux quand ils étaient petits.

« Quel âge a tu enfant ? Tu viens de quelle ville ? »

« J'ai onze ans monsieur. »

Onze ans... Si jeune pour les normes elfes, nains et même humain pensa le roi sous la montagne.

« Et je vivais à la maison... Mais pas dans une ville. » il n'avait pas menti. Poudlard est sa maison, et bien que le château se trouvât à coté de Pré-au-Lard , ce n'en fait pas parti.

« Il serait sage de l'emmener à Rivendell, le seigneur Elrond sera bon avec lui » ajouter l'istari.

Thorin grogna à l'idée d'aller chez ses ennemis, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le petit elfe devait rejoindre son peuple.

Pendant ce temps, les autres compagnons regardèrent l'échange aussi silencieusement possible. Tous étaient touchés par ce petit être innocent, bien que certains le cachaient bien comme Dwalin.

Leur chef finit par demander à Oin de bander les pieds de Lintor qui s'était écorché en marchant. Gloin se présenta à Harry, lui qui avait un fils avait l'habitude de porter son petit garçon quand il se blessait. Il souleva le môme et fut étonné par sa légèreté. Puis chacun se mit en route à la recherche de la grotte des trolls. Le roux présenta chacun de la compagnie, puis se mit à parler inlassablement de sa famille. Le petit restait attentif aux nombreuses histoires de Gloin, se demandant si son propre père parlait autrefois de lui avec autant d'amour. Pensant à son papa, il était bien content d'avoir toujours sur lui sa cape.

La compagnie de thorin écu-de-chêne trouva finalement une grotte. La puanteur fit qu' harry été bien content de rester dehors avec d'autres nains. Il semblait que le troll des montagnes dans les toilettes des filles avait une meilleure hygiène que ceux d'ici... Quand tous sortirent, chacuns avaient quelque chose. Armes, pièces d'or et trésor est la discutions principale du moment. Il fut pris à nouveau dans des bras, mais cette fois-ci de Fili. Le nain est jeune et amusant, lui et son frère le mirent aussitôt à l'aise.

« Quelque chose approche ! »

« prenez vos armes ! »hurla Thorin

Lintor comme toute personne de physiquement 2 ans tremblés dans les bras, étrange qu'il agit comme un enfant...

Il s'accrocha à la chemise du blond. Contrairement à tout à l'heure il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il a bien remarqué que cet endroit est dangereux... L'enfant sortit sa baguette.

**...Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 **

**comment ça c'est court ? Oui je sais j'aime pas écrire des chapitres longs sinon ça m'embrouille et je met 3mois à écrire x)**

**désolé pour l'attente, mais je viens de passer mon bac cette semaine donc...J'étais occupée. Mais chaque review me rend folle de joie, donc continuer à me nourrir XD**

**merci d'avoir lut, et désolé s'il y a des fautes, mais les correcteurs d'orthographes sont pas génial à 100%**

**et comme je suis en vacance, le prochain sera plus rapide, à bientôt !**


End file.
